School is hell, is it?
by Ilindora
Summary: I, Uzumaki Naruto, hate school, what makes matters worse is that that holyer-than-tho basterd/asshole of an Uchiha is in the same class as me. I want private school! A/U rating M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: **Hiya! I am new with this, and I have no clue if this is okey or anything.

I dont own Naruto or anything associated with it only my sasuke plushy is mine *sigh*

The guy, Masashi Kishimoto, that made naruto owns him. If i owned naruto i never ever would have sasuke leave and sakura wouldnt have existed. And sasuke would have realized his love for naruto long loong ago! Ohw and btw naruto and sasuke have no love (still) right now.

Ohw and pleas point out any mistake you see, i love that cus I'll learn from that. But please be a litle nice on me . this is my first fanfic. English is not my language so point out typos out to please ^_^

Yaoi haters *smiles really nice* if you dont like male/male situations dont read!

**School is hell, is it?**

'I am on my way to a place called 'Hell'in my dictionary. 'School' a place for education.

Education my a**! I would call it a place where bullie's like to hang out, to make hell out of peoples lives because there own isnt worth it or make teachers lessons impossible.

It doesn't matter what school it is, elementary or middle.

High school wil probably be the same' *big sigh*.

"Naruto, are you okey?" I glance up from the window and look at my guardian 'Like hell I'm okey, do I even look okey to you' "Yes, I'm fine". 'He looks at me suspicously, clearly he doesnt take what I just said. Ohw yeah, quick intro of my guardian':

Name: Umino Iruka

Birthday: May 26th  
Blood Type: O  
Height: 178 cm

Weight: 66.2 kg

'The nicest guy you could ever meet and... He's really really really strict on me. Especially after what happened in my last year of Midlle School. Want to hear it? I'm gonna tell you anyway.'

The first time i entered the school was a little bit after everybody else entered. I was kind of sick the first 2 weeks so i was really nervous, because everybody else did already fit in with one another. I entered the class, you know, teacher introducing normally and you introducing your self and then you sit at the spot that's still empty right? Guess what, that all didn't happen!

I entered the classroom and everybody's eyes was on me, but there was this pair of eyes that cought my attention the most, you know the dangerous type of eyes. Well these eyes were stripping me out of my clothes one by one. If i werent nervous then, then what was i now? I glared up to the eyes and stared menacing looks to it, found out that this probably was the bullie of the class *mental note: dont talk to him*

Want to know where I had to sit?

Not next to him, ha. Bet you thougt that! Well you guessed right it was worse, it was in front of him. My back was all shivery and I could feel him watching my every move. I, Uzumaki Naruto, felt like my body was in danger! I'll skip all that what hapened in between, I made friends, that guy couldnt have liked me because every time he saw me he said: "Hey girly face! Got a man already? Or is your body out selling itself!"

I have no clue witch part of my body was girly.

True I am just as small as a girl, I will even admit that I got some girly features, but that has every guy right, right?????

Finaly last year of Midle School!

I stayed late after school cus I had to find something. I lost my cell! (Iruka gave it to me, he can sometimes freak out on me, it's not considered normal anymore) He would be like megaton mad Iruka flipping out if i hadn't found my cell a.s.a.p!

Guess who came into the classroom, with my cellphone btw, yeah mister bullie that's stripping my clothes of. Well I kind of ignored him and he got anoyed, "Hey girly face! Whatcha lookin for? You're cell maybe? To call your boyfriend with? Guess what, I got your stupid cell right here!" He raised his hand and showed me my cellphone, I then looked up to his eyes, then he sighed saying: "You're finaly looking at me" and looked at me like he was the happyest man on the earth.

'I didn't tell you did I, that I ignored him all trhoug the years and didn't look at him.'

Then he came walking to me, his eyes where filled with something, they could actually look more scary than normal.

He put his hands in his pockets and pull something out, I was like "OMG what are you doing" He was really close and I couldn't move furhter away, I was stuck! "Relax", he grinned, "It's going to hurts at first, but then you'll feel it to". Now that i think of it why was he calling me a whore if he knew i was a virgin! "Why is it going to hurt?" I asked, honestly what was i naive then.'

"Hey Naruto, whe have arrived" Wow back to the present. I looked at Iruka and saw him smiling, man if he smiles I have to smile back! "Would you at least look at the school for me?" 'Iruka you're verry smart you know that, so why didnt you just give me private lessons!' I looked out of the window and saw pretty girls walking into the school, named Konoha High' "Iruka, did you know how much I loved you? I love you ten times more now!"

'I am sooo gonna love this place! Ha what 'hell', you didnt hear that from me.

And then 'She' passed the car. The most prettyest girl i've ever seen. She walked in grace, she walked with pride, and then she was called by her other friends. Wait a sec, that's a group of pretty girls! To put it more clearly 'I love the girls here in this school'.

'Well back to my Middle School story. That guy that came up to me had ropes in his pockets!

Who the hell has ropes in his pockets! If I think back on it that guy probably planned it all out! Anyway he tied me up and touched my *the* area. I was shocked beyond words. He stroked it, even if i dont want to admit it, it felt good. But!!!! When I finaly came, he pulled of my pants. I wanted to kill him, kick him, and everything that came to mind. I was scared. But before he could molest me any further, Iruka (man was I glad he came in) kicked his ass.'

'I've never seen Iruka that scary and mad before, the cops had to come and stop him from actually kiling that guy! I actually feel pretty sorry for him but he got what he deserved.'

'That's why I'm going to a school that has guys and girls. So no one would mistake me for a girl again! I dont even look like a girl for god's sake!'

I stepped out of the car, and saw the other students watching...staring at me. 'No wait they weren't staring at me, they were staring behind me'. I looked behind me and saw verry black eyes that rivaled the night sky. I was shocked and stared at him, is that a guy or a girl in diguise? The guy/girl, who was a head taller than me, stood infront of me and stared at me.

He/she stared at me and openen his/her mouth to say something. I, who was expecting a beautifull voice come out of that mouth was shocked when a verry manly, sexy kind of voice came out of it and said: "Can you get out of my way midget".

He didn't only say it rudely but he insulted me! I was furious!! I glared at him and when I wanted to shout out, Iruka had run over to me and put his hand on my mouth to shut me up.

"Sorry about his rudeness Sasuke-sama." Iruka stated. 'What my rudeness!!! He is the one who insulted me!' The guy named Sasuke glared down at me, I just glared back hard. Iruka moved away and pulled me with him out of the way. 'I now know who I hate the most!'

When the feminine man finaly walked away Iruka turned around and faced me: "Naruto watch out for him okey! I work for his dad and I really dont want to lose my job okey. Be nice to him." I watched in horror to my step-parent "I have to be nice to that sickenly spoiled brat!" 'No way in hell!' "Please Naruto, please?" "Fine it's because you're asking! I'll just avoid him as much as possible oke?" "I got nothing with you avoiding him."

To my utmost horror I was in the same class and sitting next to the sickenly spoiled brat of an Uchiha Sasuke. Ignoring would be really simple as the 'Uchiha' guy only glared at me. He is probably going to ignore me too. To my relief the one in front of me seemed kind of talkactive. This is going to be one hell of a long year. *Another big sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**I dont own Naruto or anything associated with it only my sasuke plushy is mine *sigh* The guy, Masashi Kishimoto, which made naruto, owns him. If i owned naruto i never ever would have sasuke leave and sakura wouldnt have existed. And sasuke would have realized his love for naruto long loong ago! Ohw and btw naruto and sasuke have no love (still) right now.

**School is hell, is it?**

**Chapter 2**

"And the prize for the ignore contest between Naruto and Sasuke is....*drums* *opens envelope* *gasp*... To my biggest surprize Uzumaki Naruto!!!" Laud yelling could be heard in the show, as Naruto stepped on the podium everyboddy began applauding for his victory.

As the mic was shoved in his hand he began talking: "Yaa, i never would have achived this prize if he "the Uchiha"didnt slip his tongue, I'm really happy that he was such an idiot for talking to me."

"..to!" 'huh, whats that noice?' "..ruto!" 'Stop the buzzing already; I'm having a nice dream'

"Alright, have it your way" *splash* "WAAAH!!, watcha do that for!!" "You wouldn't wake up, so I used the best method to wake sleeping beauty up." 'Want to know how Iruka looked like? Well just like he always does just with a huge grin on his face!' "Irukaaa! You ruined my best dream ever!" "Ohw stop your whining. You're going to be late for school."

I sighed. 'Why did that dream have to be a dream!' was i thinking on my way to the bathroom. Sasuke didn't slip his tongue or even looked my way for the last couple of day's. I don't know why it makes me kind of sad, do I even want to find out? Naaa, never!

~XXX~

We love school! Except for that Sasuke guy who sits next to me. The person who sits in front of me is Kiba Inuzuka. Really fun guy to be with, when he first got to me he was kind of angry, scrap that he was furious. If looks could kill he would have fried me right there. Anyway, he was angry cus his boyfriend (he's gay) Shino said that i was kind of cute and that made him jealous, prolly. I was kind of shocked and hysteric about him being gay at first (especialy because i was atacked by a gay kind of person) But after a few minutes of talking to him, i saw that he and I were quit similar in the "We love Pranks" department, so our chat ended with us being like the bestest of friends.

When I finaly got to school Kiba ran to me and glomped (it seems like that is his way of greeting) He then introduced me to the Shino guy, who seems allot worse in talking than that sasuke bastard, but i didnt mention it. "Where am I cute?" I asked the Shino guy. The weirdest part was that they where eying me strangly "What? It's a normal question"

Kiba didnt want to give me an answer (the prick). I looked to my right and saw the Uchiha basterd looking my way, me being nice and all flashed him a smile. Of course holy-than-tho bastard Uchiha turned around again. My day can't get any worse.

~XXX~

Lunch hour:

"Hey Naruto" Said Sakura, flashing her pretty smile at me. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Where is Ino?" "She spotted Sasuke in the hallway and made him talk to her, well atempted to make him talk to her, there she is comming already" I looked up when Ino glomped me "So the bastard shoved you away again?" "He is not a bastard naru-chan!" I dont really get why they all call me Naru-chan, it first started with this girl who was really shy, whats her name again? "Hinata! Over here" Yeah Hinata! That was her name, weird girl, but really to nice for her own good.

~XXX~

As the Bell rang for next class to begin i dropped my bag and a few things fell out of it. I quickly grabbed all my stuff and since i was running late i ran. Crash was all my mind registered before i looked up. There stood another person who looked as much as a girl as Sasuke, maybe this one was a girl, the long hair and all "Watch where your going" He said.

That guy looked at me like I some pest ment to be destroyed. Ohw the wonders of glaring!

Another Stoic selfish looking bastard who is prolly really rich and disgusting and everything rich people are! I'm only in this school for like 4 day's and it's already making me want to have private school! AAAGH what's with this weird high school with all the weird people!!

~XXX~

**A/N:** And what did you think?? Please R/R I know it's short, but I am not really a long chapter kind of writer, maybe one day i will be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **THE ONLY ONE I OWN IS NARUTO!!!!! –feels menacing air surounding- uuh... the game i mean –laughing nervously-

~XXX~

Naruto was in a kill everything that moves or dare talk to him kind of mood. Reason being simple "Uchiha –I wanna Kill him!!!!- asshole/bastard "Genius" Sasuke" Iruka was well aware of the fact that a really evil aura was eminiting from Naruto and sweatdropped at it "Naruto" Naruto snapped his head at Iruka, his eyes not the clear bleu collor but a dark grey one, intensified by the killer aura he was sending of "What" He asked in a demanding vicious tone. Iruka shivered "Uuh... nevermind" 'I'll wait until he's cooled down'

~Flashback~

Naruto POV

"I explained everything you should know and i won't repeat myself. If you still don't get it ask your neighbour next to you. Not in front or behind you" Kakashi-sensei said while he was retreating back to his seat. I opened my notebook for math and read the assignments that where due the next day. I did the frst 3 questions really easy, but then i stumbled uppon this impossible question 'How the fuck do they think i should know that!!??'

I looked around and saw that Sasuke had already made that question. And since Kakashi-sensei so obiously hates me, saying only the person next to me is the one i can ask. Seeing as i sit next to the window, Sasuke is my only option 'Why god? Why?' I coughed a little to catch the attention of Sasuke, but of course Sasuke ignored my existence. 'Tch you bastard' "Ano...Sasuke-kun?" My eye twitched at saying that. Sasuke looked up from his work and watched me with this look in his eyes i dont want to discribe "What do you want" It was more like a statement then a question.

I was almost considering to not ask it anymore, but im not going to be defeated that easily "I dont get this question. So I was wondering if you could help me" Again you could see my eyebrow twitching at having to ask him "I knew you where a dobe at first glance, but now I'm sure you really are one if you dont get that question on your own" He said and turned back to his work. If you listened closely you could here my vein snap just like that or it was my pencil, i dont really know anymore. I was that angry.

The next thing that happened is so stupid! As i stood up, my chair fell by my abrupt standing, and glared at Sasuke ready to open my mouth "Uzumaki!" there it was! The defending the stupid school prince part every teacher obviously did! I huffed and tried to calm down, but it didnt work so i just left to go home, with the teacher not caring.

~End Flashback~

Normal POV

Iruka let out a long sigh as he watch naruto growl like a beast that wants to kill something 'I hope this will end soon, this is even freaking me out' Then a lightbulb hit Iruka. He rushed towards the kitchen and cooked some water to make some "delicious god like food", quoted from yours sincerly, ramen!

"Naruto!" a growl "I know you are now in antisocial mode, but i got something for you" Naruto snapped his eyes closed and mumbled a little "Dont want it" Iruka catched it and then went to stand right in front of Naruto with a steaming hot cup ramen. When he snapped the chopsticks from eachother to make sure Naruto heard it. Naruto's eyes snapped open and atacked Iruka for the cup ramen.

2 minutes after strugling for the food, Naruto sat eating happily at his ramen, you could see flowers sprouting . Iruka let an evil smirk grace his features "Well now that you de-devilized, I can finaly talk to you about something i wanted to tell you ever since you came home way~ to early today. And dont think i wont lecture you, but for now up to the important part!"

Naruto sat slurping his ramen happily as he regarded Iruka with a look that said 'go on, i'm listening' "Well a litlle more enthusiasm would have been nice you know. Anyway i was promoted and yeah i was invited for a dinner tonight at the Uchiha mansion and yeah you can come too" Iruka said with a bored voice "I'm happy for you Iruka" Naruto said with sincerity in his voice "But i dont have to go to the dinner with the Uchiha's, I'll survive with my cup ramen"

"Ohw no you wont! You already got one and you need real food once in a while! So you are comming tonight" Naruto put on his kicked puppy look and started tearing his eyes "Bu-but I dont wanna go to where that Uchiha lives" "No buts! Your comming" "Make me" Naruto sat back down on the couch with a pout. He didnt see the evil glint in Iruka's eyes and just thought Iruka would come to sit next to him to talk him into going, ow was he so wrong.

Iruka crept to Naruto and sat down, let out a sigh then jumped Naruto and carried him bridal style, while he was strugling with a Naruto who screamed "Nooooo! Leme go!! This is harrasment! Aaaah!"

~XXX~

Well i think il write another chapter with the dinner, need some things about really highclass food, reseurch yay!

Anyways if you have the time to review please do

Indeh~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, really I do. Drastic changes would be made in the story. But alas, only this story belongs to me.

**A/N: **Ouch, haven't been to this story for so long, I hope the people that have read it didn't forget it. And the new people will forgive my horrid writing skills at the beginning (Not that I'm saying that I'm better now) (Wel I actually am… if I say so myself) I'm going to say, my writing style has changed drastically and my English has improved.

~XXX~

As they arrived at the Uchiha mansion, Naruto's eyes almost popped out. He was gaping like a fish and was kind of understanding why everybody treated the brat so special. Someone living in a mansion that big had to have influential powers. But, it still didn't mean that Naruto would change his attitude though. The brat stayed a brat no matter how damn rich he was and if he wanted to get rid of Naruto, he most likely already had. So him still staying in the school and his stepfather still working for the Uchiha's meant something right?

Feeling a pat on his shoulder made Naruto look up at Iruka. The man had the softest of smiles on his face and Naruto really didn't know any better than to call this man an angel from the heavens send to protect him "Glad you actually did come?" Came the soft and gentle words from the scarred man. Naruto had to blush as he remembered his stupid little tantrum and the way he was shoved into the car, so looked away. God how childish that was "I don't mind as much… but don't think I like being here still. I think this is enough of a punishment for coming home earlier from school though" Glancing towards the other male with a pout. That making said male laugh and shake his head "Fine fine, no lecture from me then, but I don't want this to happen again you hear?" After a nod Iruka put the hand that was on Naruto's shoulder on his back and gently pushed him towards the door.

After a few minutes after they hit the doorbell, that was actually hidden in a dragon's mouth "How interesting" Iruka thought, the door was finally opened by a large and broad male in black. He looked like a guard and a kung fu master or one of those crazy fighting sports. Maybe even all, it made Naruto gulp. Shaking his head and walking in after Iruka to only run into his back "Ouch, Iruka! Don't stop so suddenly!" He whined, but when he looked up he understood why his father stopped. The dragons encircling each other and glaring at the sides were so grand. A golden one with probably the beautifullest sapphire eyes that, he would admit rivalled his eyes, looked even angelic to him. The other one scared him. It looked pure evil and demonic. Pure black with ruby eyes, it even looked like it smirked. After looking at it better, it seemed like the black dragon had the golden one captive as the golden one looked like it was praying towards the sky.

Naruto felt a pang through his heart. He suddenly didn't feel save at all as if the golden dragon was calling up to him, warning him of something. He could feel the tears collecting at his eyes, but got called out of his sudden depression at a deep voice and looked up to see someone that looked like the Uchiha brat he goes to school with, probably his dad? "Iruka-san, nice to have you here. I see you brought Naruto-kun with you" They shook hands and he introduced himself 'So his name is Fugaku heh…' Before they got escorted towards the dining room, Naruto cast a last glance towards the golden Dragon, clutching at his heart as his sadness returned.

Before Naruto entered the kitchen he got grabbed by the arm and dragged somewhere else. To shocked to react he blinked as he was trusted into a room that looked like the living room, but a little bigger and colder. When he was still being dragged around he snapped out of his shock like state and shook himself loos. Seeing the Uchiha brat himself standing in all his glory before him "The hell! What is wrong with you!" He half asked half demanded. Sasuke didn't really react and turned fully towards Naruto "You saw the dragons" Was the first thing coming out of his mouth. Naruto gaped, not a sorry? Well… he could have expected that. So after shaking his head and rubbing between his eyes, he let out a sigh "It's damn hard not to see them. Whats up with the posture anyway? That other dragon looks like it's having the golden one captive" Still having rubbed between his eyes had him miss the dark smirk going across Sasuke's face.

When he looked up to look at the Uchiha for an answer, he felt his heart beat hard as he saw the red eyes glowing in the place where the dark as midnight ones were supposed to be. Like the black dragon. Taking an instinctive step back as Sasuke smirked at him "Strange… right Naruto. That you are the only person that sees that dragon's agony" He said in a husky whisper as he took a step closer in Naruto's direction. Backing the poor boy in a corner as he got closer and closer, finally having him trapped between his eyes as the blue eyed blond looked scared at him "I've found you" He whispered in his ears before nipping at his earlobe. His tongue curling around the soft appendage and nipping at it.

Naruto was shaking. What was this feeling? It was like he felt this sometime before…in an earlier life time perhaps? He was sure he had never met Sasuke EVER in his whole life before "W-what are you t-talking about" He said shakily to only flinch at the husky chuckle that filled his ears. Clenching his eyes shut as he felt a tongue trail a way from his ears all the way to his eyes, but when he felt nothing he looked up to see Sasuke standing at the other side of the room, sitting on a couch like he was the king of the world.

Another chuckle made him flinch "No need to be so afraid… There is nothing to be scared off. I won't hurt you. Much" It purred out. Naruto didn't dare call the being in front of him human. It certainly didn't act like one, it was to evil looking and if that blackness behind him was any indication then he was positive that he wasn't at all "What do you want from me?" He asked in a soft panicked whisper. The being in front of him that was wearing Sasuke's skin sighed "Such a shame you aren't awakened yet though. Or you won't at all, the more pleasure for me to train you again" It smirked. Naruto slowly collected himself and had his fists in a fierce clench. He rather have the stupid Uchiha brat! "What have you done to Sasuke!" He yelled as he threw his fist to the side in anger. Looking more afraid then angry "Cute. But I am Sasuke. The one at your school, the one sitting next to you in class, the one in front of you. I am Sasuke" It smirked at him and Naruto al but fleed. Running as hard as he could when he finally got out of the room. That Sasuke couldn't be that fast right? He was small and fast AND he could hide at places that thing could not enter. Advantage was all his.

After a while of running, Naruto stopped and kneeled over. Panting hard and gasping for sweet sweet air. He had been running so hard and ignoring his aching muscles and screaming lungs that now that he was standing still, it hurt so much. After a little rest Naruto looked around to see where he was. It seemed he was in the hallway, where the dragons were. He sighed in relief. He knew where to go to the dining room from here and be where Iruka was. He wanted to go home now, this was too much for him to handle. Food or no Food he wanted to go to his save haven where no demon like Uchiha was and lived. Walking fast paced towards his destination and entering the dining room he gasped at what he saw.

Sasuke was sitting at the head of the table with his head propped on one hand and staring intently at him. His eyes, however black, had a red tint to them. He looked truly demonic "Took you long enough to get here" it said "…W-why are you sitting at the head… Shouldn't your dad s-sit there" Was his almighty come back, which wasn't really all that much. Thinking that the so called dad of Sasuke could put him down. He walked to sit next to Iruka, the best way to politely "whisper" in the man's ear for them to leave without anyone taking notice. Poking Iruka in his leg and getting his attention, he waved his hand in a way to say that the man had to come closer to him. Iruka obediently leaning over to know what his adopted son had to say to him, didn't expect what was being said in his ear now and al but glared his answer. Making Naruto's sadness cross his eyes "If you want to go home I'll let you. But WE are going to talk." Was his stern whisper back "Is something the matter Iruka-san?" Fugaku asked as he saw the contact between father and son "No, Naruto isn't feeling well and wishes to go home" Was his answer followed by a sigh

"I can take him home" Came the answer from someone Naruto was trying to run from, it even sounded very amused to him "I can go on my own, thank you" Came the annoyed reply back "Well you sound very lively to me Na ru to~ And we shouldn't let the sick go home on their own" Naruto so wanted to jump towards the Uchiha brat, but was to scared to do so. Those eyes looked really dangerous to him. As if there was something more behind them. For all he knew Sasuke was really a demon "I can take him home Uchiha dono" The large butler offered who stood at the entryway of the diner as a guard. Naruto nodded and stood "Thank you… er…" But he didn't get a name, just his coat and a nod towards the door and the smirk from a certain someone "I think I will just go home myself if you don't mind Fugaku-sama. He is my son and I should take care of him" Iruka stood up from his chair and bowed down "Maybe another time for this dinner?" Standing up and shoving his chair back in place and getting his coat from the butler. They exited and headed home.

~XXX~

"Was he really the one you were searching for?"

"You think my eyes deceive me human?"

"Of course not… It's just…"

"Just what"

"Never mind ****-Sama"

"After a thousand years of searching, I really want to have him in my arms again… But I have to be patient… Hunting him down like last time" A licking of lips and a husky growl could be heard.

~XXX~

"Naruto… Why did you do that? I know it was fake" Was the question as soon as Naruto and Iruka entered their home, but Naruto payed it no mind. He rushed towards the bathroom and locked it. Sliding down to the floor as he leaned against the door. He was finally save at home. Shakily standing up and grabbing the sink as a support as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw and gripped the sink harder. His fists becoming red at the strain. Naruto hurriedly took his clothes of and entered the shower. Grabbing a sponge and a lot of soup to rub his ear and cheek until it was all red and sour. The way that Sasuke licked his skin made his skin crawl in disgust and rejection, but it also heated up at the contact. As if he knew how it felt to be touched by that person all over. He felt disgusted with himself. What was happening?

Iruka was knocking on the door outside the shower "Naruto? Naruto are you alright? I'm sorry I thought you were faking it, it's ok, you never have to go there again… S-so will you please tell me what happened there at the Uchiha mansion when you disappeared…" Iruka asked worriedly. He started to think that that Sasuke kid had something to do with it. He didn't know what it was, but Sasuke gave off a dark aura. He could feel it and remembering the boy's eyes made his skin crawl "I will believe you Naruto" Iruka pleaded. He wanted to comfort his son, something was definetly going on and he didn't like it one bit.

~XXX~

Hhhm, this story did a whole 180 turn in direction… where is the comedy? I think it's going to turn a bit angsty. Hhhm well, like they say, I'm merely a slave to this story that uses me to write itself.

Please review and give me feedback.

Grts Indeh.


End file.
